


I want to make you a deal

by straykittles



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee is crazy, Crazy, Detective Kevin Moon, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Psychotic Chanhee, choi chanhee - Freeform, kevin moon - Freeform, tied on a chair, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Handsome and smart Detective Moon gets captured by psycho killer Chanhee who made a deal with him in exchange for his life.The deal was; Chanhee rides the detective so the detective could escape alive.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I want to make you a deal

Kevin blinks awake, tugging on his wrist only to find out they were tied behind his back on the chair. He pulls on it, hissing when he feels the cable wire tear a bit of his skin. "Fuck." He whispers, looking around the room. It was poorly lit. The only source of light was the two ceiling lamps above his head and the one by the door. The room was like a cemented box, all hard walls and floors. He kept tugging on his wrist, huffing every now and then.

He remembers too well what happened. He was about to capture Chanhee, gun pointing at the man. But the other was quick on his feet and Kevin got hit on the back of his head, blacking out. Now he was here. Tied up and probably about to die. No. He shouldn't think like that even though his chances are zero to none. Chanhee is a known killer. A psychopath who doesn't know when to stop. Kevin inhales sharply when he feels his cut deepen so he stops for a second just as the door opens.

In comes the killer. Kevin notices his beautiful silver gun in Chanhee’s hand, spinning it around his finger. Kevin glares at the man when Chanhee kneels between his legs. It was only then that he noticed that his ankles were tied on either side of the chair. "Is this how you do your killing?" Kevin started and the other broke into giggles, placing the gun on the ground before placing his hands on Kevin’s knees. "Honey." Chanhee says, his voice sweet yet deadly, his eyes bore into Kevin's blazing ones. 

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it at the warehouse." He says, tracing circles on Kevin’s right knee. Kevin tries to move his knee away but couldn't. "What do you want?" Kevin asked, still trying to avoid his touch. Chanhee smiled widely, it wasn't a normal smile, no. It had a hint of crazy in it. It was also in his eyes. Chanhee takes the gun as he stands up, placing the barrel of the gun to Kevin’s forehead. The detective held his breath, staring right back at him.

"I want to make you a deal." Chanhee says, tracing the gun on Kevin’s nose bridge and stopping on his lips. The detective made no move, he only stared at the killer's eyes. "You let me have my fun." He says, pushing the tip of the gun between Kevin’s lips. Kevin feels the cold tip of the gun enter past his lips. He gulps, his breathing heavy from anger or something else, he didn't know. "And I let you go so you can chase me again." Chanhee says with an innocent yet not so innocent smile. "What do you think?" He asked.

Kevin finally moved his head away from the gun, licking his lips. "I'm not listening to you. You're crazy." He says and Chanhee frowns. Kevin couldn't control how shocked he was when the other gripped his jaw with his free hand before sitting on his lap. Chanhee forced the other to look at him. "I may be crazy, but I keep my word." Chanhee says in a dangerous tone. Kevin squirmed beneath him, trying to move his head away but again, he couldn't. "Honey, it's an amazing deal." Chanhee says.

He puts the tip of the gun on the side of Kevin’s head. "We both get pleasure. We both walk out of here alive." He states again, leaning close to Kévīn's lips. Kevin’s breath got caught in his throat, eyes never leaving Chanhee. The psycho was good looking. Not going to lie. But he was still a criminal. He killed a lot of people just for fun. The soft tap of the gun on his head brought him back to reality. "I'm not a very patient person, detective. Do you want to fuck or should I kill you right now?"

Kevin takes a deep breath before relaxing his body. He wanted to live. He can catch him again. "Deal." He says in a low raspy, voice & this made the other smile brightly, getting off his lap. "I'm not taking those cable wires off you." He says in a sing-song voice. Kevin figured he wouldn't. Chanhee drops to his knees again, placing the gun on the ground, under the chair. He slides his hands back and forth on Kévīn's thighs, making the detective take in a shaky breath. Fuck, he can't believe he's doing this to save his life.

Chanhee wasted no time and immediately took Kevin’s pants and underwear off, pulling them down to his knees. He gapes at how thick Kevin was and he wasn't even fully hard yet. The detective choked out a moan when Chanhee took hold of his base and kitten licked the tip. Kevin's hands turned into fists as he watched Chanhee take his tip between his lips. Slowly, Chanhee moves his head down. The detective could feel how warm and wet his mouth was, he hardened in his mouth. Chanhee moans around him, making him moan as well.

He goes deeper until it hits the back of his throat. He didn't gag and this made Kevin groan, head tilting back. "Fuck." He grunted out when the other pulled off, stroking his length. "You're enjoying it detective." He said with a grin and Kevin shook his head. Yet his hips were moving with his hand. "I-I don't like it." He moaned out when Chanhee slid a thumb over his slit. "You're so hard though and I only sucked it a bit." Kevin inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Hmm.. I want to ride you now." He says and Kevin opens his eyes.

"Already?" He asked in surprise and Chanhee grins, taking off his pants and underwear sexily. Kevin sees a bright red butt plug in him and his cheeks flushed. "I knew you would take the offer." Chanhee says, taking off the plug in front of him. "I had no other choice, did I?" The killer giggled, sitting on Kevin’s lap, his leaking cock brushing against Kevin’s pulsing red one. "I gave you a choice, though. Sex or die." He says, leaning forward to attack the other's neck. He sucks and licks everywhere slowly, driving Kevin crazy. "Get on with.. it."  
He says weakly and Chanhee bends to the side, taking the gun. Kevin gulps again. "Open up." Chanhee says, placing the tip of the gun on his lips again. Keeping eye contact with the killer, he parts his lips. The cold barrel of the gun slides in his mouth. Chanhee smiles, satisfied. He fixes himself, aiming Kevin’s tip on his hole before slamming down hard. The detective moaned between the gun, eyes closing at the sudden movement & Chanhee moaned as well, a smile on his face. Chanhee was warm, tight and god it was so wet with lube.

Chanhee starts moving his hips, grinding on the detective's cock. He groans, smiling at Kevin who was drooling on the gun. "Your dick is so good." He giggles out, kind of breathless. He leans to Kevin’s neck, giving him harsh kisses while moving the gun in and out of his mouth. Kevin wanted to deny it. But it felt too good. Chanhee’s ass felt like heaven on his dick. He tugs on his tied wrist, not because he wanted to escape, but because he wanted to hold the other's waist. Touch him. Chanhee gives him a harsh lick from his collarbone to his chin.

The killer licked up his drool before smiling at Kevin. "Your eyes detective." He states, pushing the gun deeper in his mouth. He tears up and coughs around it when it hits the back of his throat. "Your eyes tell me you like what's happening." Chanhee says. He starts circling his hips, Kevin groans around the gun, his cock leaking in Chanhee’s ass. The killer giggled, taking the gun off his mouth, placing it on the ground before placing a hand on the detective's throat.

Chanhee licks the remaining drool from his lips, Kevin's cock was aching so much. He's so turned on when he shouldn't be. Chanhee starts bouncing on him, the sound of skin slapping and the dirty squelch of the lube echoing around the room. "Mmhmm, so good, detective." He moaned out. Kevin was gasping and moaning, hips moving to meet Chanhee’s. They never looked away, lustful eyes just stared at each other. Chanhee clenched around him, making him buck his hips up in shock, his lips parting.

The killer's cock was leaking so much it was messing up Kevin’s black shirt. "You're leaking so much.." Kevin groaned out, gasping when Chanhee tightened his hold on his throat. "You want to touch me?" He teased, giggling when the detective rolled his eyes, bucking his hips up. Chanhee gasped at that, giving him an amused smile before leaning so close to his lips. "You're so pretty." He whispers before letting their lips touch. The kiss was harsh and full of lust and drool. Kevin finally fully gave in, closing his eyes and kissed him back.

Chanhee whined between his lips, holding on tightly on his shoulders as support for him to bounce harder and deeper on Kevin. The detective bites the other's lower lip, sliding his tongue in. He was close, he could feel heat building up in his body. Chanhee was close too, it was obvious from the way he was whining and how much he was clenching around the detective. Chanhee slams down on him, hitting his spot repeatedly, his head thrown back, Kevin took this chance to attack his neck.

When Kevin thrusts upward, hitting his spot again, Chanhee lets out a loud moan, his thighs shaking as he grinds on him. His cum hits Kevin’s shirt and when his hole tightens around the detective, Kevin cummed in him with a grunt and a low moan. Chanhee slumps forward, their chest touching and breaths heavy. It only took a few seconds for Chanhee to sit properly, giving a fat kiss on Kevin's lips before leaning back. He could feel Kevin's cum drip out from his ass when he slid off. 

Kevin watched him as he took his butt plug and collected the cum, pushing it in him again. He moaned when the plug went in. He dressed himself up. Chanhee bites his lower lip, walking until he is behind Kevin. He bends to the detective's ear. "I'll come to you if I want a good fuck." He whispered, taking out one of his favorite knives out of his back pocket. He puts it in the detective's hand before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you around, detective." He whispered before walking away.

He goes out of the door, leaving the detective's gun, one of his precious knives and most of all, a shocked Kevin with his pants to his knees, his softened cock covered with cum out in display.


End file.
